Boredom at Headquarters
by Blanket-For-The-Shock
Summary: What will happen to Light when L gets bored? my 1st fic


disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters

a/n: this was a dream i had, but i also added to it. and this is my first fic, so please dont be to hard on me ^^

* * *

L and Light were the only ones at headquarters. They were sitting at the table.; L was in his chair, chewing thoughtfully on his thumb. Light was typing away on his laptop, then stopped and sighed. L turned to him and cocked his head, stopping the chewing of his thumb.

"What's wrong, Light?," he asked curiously.

"Ah… I'm just so bored!," he said loudly, kicking his feet like a child. L chuckled and an evil grin appeared on his face. He rolled on his chair, over to Light. He looked over to see L grinning, '_what the hell is he going to do?,' _he thought.

L chuckled again and said, "Ah~ I also, am bored."

Light's eyes narrowed.

"What are you thinking about doing?," he asked skeptically. L's grin turned into an innocent pout. "I wasn't going to do anything," he said, eyes widening, adding to the innocent look.

Light's eyes lingered on his face. "….Uh huh….. Well, I'm going to get a drink, Light said, getting up.

L jumped up, and shoved Light back into his chair. "You are going nowhere," L said, the grin coming back.

Light looked up at him, annoyed.

"Ryuzaki, let me up," he said.

"I said, you're not going anywhere," L yelled crossly. Light sat back, becoming slightly afraid.

"Alright..," Light mumbled helplessly, "Well… Now what?" L giggled a very girly giggle.

"Oh, you'll be fine, my dear Light-kun," he said smiling widely. "Just turn your chair around."

"Uh.. Okay," he said turning his chair, "now what?," Light asked.

He heard the sound as L hopped back into his chair and scooted over.

"Ryuzaki!," he yelled as he felt his hair being tugged. "What are you doing?!," he yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing?," he asked matter of fact-like.

Light turned and gave him a blank look.

"I am playing with your hair," he explained.

"Why the hell are you playing with my hair?," Light asked in a harsh voice, turning around to face the table again.

"I am playing with your hair because, like yourself, I too, am very bored; besides…. your hair is very soft and shiny," he said.

"It seems you are trying to pull it out of my head," Light said hissing.

"No, I'm simply experimenting with this lovely specimen….," L said. "Your hair is gorgeous….," he said quietly.

"What?," Light asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud….," he trailed off. Light felt him continue to lightly pull and tug at his hair for about 10 minutes and then said, "Okay, Light-kun! Go look in the mirror," L said excitedly. Light got up out of his chair and made it half-way to the bathroom.

He turned around to face L and asked, "Am I going to kill you for this?"

L's eyebrows rose. "If you did kill me, that would prove my suspicion that you, in fact, are Kira; the case will be solved," L said.

Light growled at him. "I di-," he was cut off by L.

"Aggression, a trait Kira would possess….," L said, eyebrows raising higher. "But I don't care right now! I want you to see your hair!!!, he squealed.

Light started to talk again but L shushed him and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Ah! Look at you, Light!," L exclaimed.

Light looked up at the mirror and his eyes went wide with shock. His hair had been pulled up into two pigtails on each side, on the top of his head. His bangs, twisted into braids; the back of his head had numerous gelled spikes sticking out of it.

"L… I-," he was, again, cut off by L.

"Do you love it?," L said expectantly with a wide smile.

Light turned to look at L, eyebrows raised. "You honestly want to know?," he said coolly.

L's smile turned into a pout once again. "Yes… I do," he answered quietly.

"_Ah! Stupid pouting panda face!," Light thought. _

"Uh… I love it!," he said, his voice going slightly higher.

L looked at him with wide eyes and asked surprised, "You do?"

"Mhm," Light answered with a non-believable fake smile.

L looked down and sniffed. "No you don't, you just don't want to hurt my feelings….," L laughed. Light looked back at him, confused.

"I only did all of that because I was very, very bored, desperate for something to do… and your hair is very soft, as I said before. I quite honestly don't care if you like it at all," L said.

"Oh.. I lied because you looked so happy and I didn't want your feelings hurt," he said, looking down.

L up at him, with eyes narrowed and said, "Light, you know… you just admitted you lied…"

"Uh.. Yah, you point?," he asked.

L turned around, walking back towards the table and said 'Kira' just loud enough for Light to hear.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, I AM NOT KIRA!," Light yelled across the room.

L around in his chair to face Light and simply chuckled.

* * *

thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated ^^


End file.
